Manja
by dinodeer
Summary: Saat-saat dimana Hwang Minhyun yang super galak menjadi manja. Hyunbin x Minhyun. Minhyunbin.


**Manja**

 **Kwon Hyunbin x Hwang Minhyun**

 **2500+ Words**

* * *

"Haaahhh..."

Minhyun menghela napas panjang. Ia kini tengah berada di kantin kampusnya sendirian sambil memandang ponselnya yang menunjukkan kolom chat dengan seseorang. Hari ini kampusnya sepi, bahkan kantin yang biasanya ramai juga sekarang sudah sepi dan hanya ada beberapa orang yang sedang makan seperti Minhyun.

Minhyun menatap nasi goreng dihadapannya tak selera. Hari ini ujian blok terakhirnya resmi selesai namun yang Minhyun rasakan justru kesal bukan kesal karena ujian _sih_ tapi karena hal lain. Pacarnya belum menghubunginya sama sekali selama seminggu terakhir. Terakhir kabar darinya ia hanya mengatakan bahwa ia ada pemotretan selama empat hari. Namun empat hari itu kini sudah berubah menjadi seminggu dan tanpa kabar.

Drrt..Drrt...

 _Minki's Calling._

"Halo."

" _Kau dimana?"_ tanya Minki tidak sabar.

"Di kampus. Kenapa?"

" _Hah? Ini sudah sore dan kau masih di kampus? Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

"Aku baru selesai ujian Choi Minki."

" _Ya, ya, ya, anak kedokteran memang beda, menyebalkan ya ujian ketika orang-orang sudah liburan."_

"Sebenarnya tujuanmu menelepon hanya untuk mengatakan ini? Tidak penting sekali."

" _Tentu saja bukan, aku akan mengajakmu bersenang-senang hari ini. Ayo bertemu di The Eve jam 8 malam nanti!"_ seru Minki riang.

"Kau... mengajakku ke bar?" tanya Minhyun heran.

" _Oh ayolah, di bar juga ada minuman yang bisa kau minum. Jonghyun dan yang lain juga akan datang, sekalian saja rayakan hari terakhir ujianmu."_

"Oh tidak penting sekali."

" _Hei, ini lebih mengisi waktu daripada kau terus-terusan memikirkan pacar kelebihan kalsiummu yang belum mengabarimu."_

Minhyun terdiam. Choi Minki membuatnya mengingat lagi Kwon Hyunbin dan itu membuatnya kesal.

" _Kenapa diam? Benar kan? Sudah lah laki-laki memang seperti itu."_

"Sejak kapan kau operasi kelamin?"

Minki terdengar mengerang kesal.

" _Argh kau ini! Maksudku laki-laki dalam hubungan sesama jenis, yang mempunyai peran sebagai laki-laki, yang berada di atas saat diranjang dan yang memasuk-"_

"Cukup! Cukup! Itu berlebihan!" seru Minhyun. Wajahnya kini memanas karena ucapan Minki.

" _Hahaha, kau sendiri yang memintanya! Sudah jangan dibayangkan, aku tau kau dan Hyunbin sangat suka sekali melakukan se-"_

"Choi Minki!" potong Minhyun lagi. "Apa perlu aku beberkan juga hubunganmu dengan Jonghyun agar kau diam hah?"

" _Oh silahkan saja, dengan senang hati. Apa kau punya videonya juga? Ugh, aku yakin aku sangat terlihat menggoda saat Jonghyun me-"_

Tanpa peringatan Minhyun langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan Minki.

"Dasar gila." Gerutunya. Minhyun segera berjalan keluar dari kantin tanpa memakan nasi goreng yang sudah ia pesan. Ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar lagi dan ternyata Minki meneleponnya lagi.

" _Ya! Dasar brengsek Minhyun! Kenapa kau mematikan teleponnya?!"_

"Berisik."

" _Huh dasar, pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu. Aku ingin melihatmu di The Eve malam ini, kalau kau tidak datang akan kusebarkan fotomu dan Hyunbin. Bukan foto biasa, tapi foto sesi bercintamu dengan pacarmu itu. Datang jam 8, jika tidak ucapkan selamat tinggal pada image coolmu itu. Dah."_

Kali ini Minki yang menutup telepon secara sepihak. Membuat Minhyun mengerang kesal, namun ia memutuskan untuk pulang dan tidak menggubris ancaman Minki.

.

.

Minhyun awalnya memang tidak ingin menanggapi serius ucapan Minki. Namun ia teringat di liburan singkat mereka ke Jeju dua bulan lalu, ia dan Hyunbin memang bercinta saat malam terakhir liburan. Mengingat Minki dan kemampuan mengintainya yang lebih hebat daripada dispatch, akhirnya membuat Minhyun kini berada di pintu depan The Eve tepat jam 8 malam.

Sekedar informasi mengenai kemampuan mengintai Minki. Bulan lalu foto Daniel dan Seongwu saat sedang bercinta pun pernah hampir beredar karena mereka berdua tidak mau mengikuti permintaan Minki yang ingin liburan (lagi) ke pantai. Ya, Minki memang licik tapi dia jenius.

"Wah kau datang juga, percaya kalau aku mempunyai foto itu ya?" tanya Minki.

"Bangsat ya kau." Umpat Minhyun.

"Aduh Hwang Minhyun mulutnya ya dijaga dong, masa cantik-cantik bahasanya kasar, ckckck." Timpal Minki.

"Coba tolong bercermin ya Choi Minki, yang tadi hendak bercerita tentang hubungan sexnya siapa ya?"

"Aku tidak berbicara kasar ya, hanya vulgar." Bisik Minki sambil tertawa.

Minhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Hal itu membuat Minki kembali tertawa.

"Lagipula pakaianmu itu terlalu niat untuk orang yang terpaksa datang kesini." Ujar Minki sambil menatap Minhyun yang memakai kemeja silky berwarna abu-abu dengan celana putih dan juga jangan lupakan choker hitam yang melilit lehernya. Membuatnya terlihat tampan dan menggoda.

"Mau menggoda yang lain ya mumpung Hyunbin tidak ada disini?" goda Minki lagi.

Minhyun mendelik tajam. "Tolong ya, aku bukan dirimu."

"Hei kau menyakiti hatiku tahu! Aku kan setia pada Jonghyun..." kilah Minki yang membuat Minhyun memutar bola matanya malas untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Oh aku baru tahu seminggu yang lalu Jonghyun memiliki wajah seperti Joshua ya?"

Minki memukul pelan bahu Minhyun. "Dasar stalker! Lagipula Jonghyun tahu kok aku pergi dengan Joshua minggu kemarin."

Minhyun memasang ekspresi mengejek yang menyebalkan menurut Minki.

"Ah, sudah-sudah ayo kita masuk saja! Sudah ada Jonghyun dan yang lain menunggumu."

"Yang lain?" tanya Minhyun.

"Iya, yang lain. Dongho, Donghan, Daniel, Seongwu, Taedong, sayangnya pacarmu tidak ada, sedih ya?"

Pletak.

Setelah puas menjitak Minki, Minhyun pun segera masuk ke dalam dan menyapa teman-temannya yang lain. Minhyun sebenarnya jarang pergi ke bar, biasanya kalau pergi pun ia akan pergi bersama Hyunbin hanya untuk menemaninya. Ya, Minhyun tidak kuat minum minuman beralkohol. Hanya dua teguk saja sudah membuatnya mabuk. Sehingga Hyunbin memang jarang mengajaknya ke bar. Teman-temannya saja yang nakal –sejujurnya hanya Minki dan Donghan, dan masih saja mengajaknya ke tempat ini.

"Hai, yang pacaran tapi serasa sedang single." Ejek Seongwu.

"Hai juga brengsek." Timpal Minhyun. Sementara yang lain hanya tertawa.

" _Hyung_ , Hyunbin memang belum mengabarimu ya? Parah, dia padahal membalas chatnya Taedong tahu kemarin."

Ucapan Donghan membuat Minhyun memandang Taedong tajam. Sementara Donghan hanya menahan tawanya karena telah melemparkan pacarnya pada singa yang sedang marah. Ia terlihat menikmatinya.

"Eh i-iya, Hyunbin hanya berkata ia masih belum bisa pulang, j-jadi acara jalan-jalan JBJ ditunda dulu, _H-Hyung._ " Jawab Taedong terbata-bata. Siapa pula yang tahan ditatap tajam oleh Hwang Minhyun.

"Oh." Jawab Minhyun singkat.

"Oh Tuhan, dia bahkan lebih peduli tentang acara JBJ dibandingkan dirimu sayang? Cup cup kasihaaan..." timpal Minki sambil berpura-pura sedih. Jonghyun sudah berusaha menghentikan Minki karena kasihan pada Minhyun, tapi tetap saja yang namanya Choi Minki itu memang tidak bisa dihentikan.

"Tutup mulutmu."

Minhyun menatap Minki tajam. Namun Minki bukanlah orang yang takut karena tatapan tajam milik Hwang Minhyun.

"Uhhh, aku takuuut..."

Minki tertawa melihat Minhyun yang masih menatapnya kesal. Ia sangat senang jika Hwang Minhyun marah, ia juga yakin Hyunbin akan habis dihajar Minhyun jika ia pulang nanti. Menggoda Hwang Minhyun memang yang terbaik.

Minhyun yang kesal akhirnya memilih meminum minuman yang ada dihadapannya dalam satu tegukan.

"Hyun, jangan!" teriak Jonghyun.

Namun terlambat, minuman itu kini sudah diteguk oleh Minhyun.

"Kenapa?"

"Itu vodka milik Daniel."

Minhyun terlihat bingung pada awalnya namun beberapa detik selanjutnya ia langsung kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

Hyunbin hari ini baru saja sampai di Seoul setelah pemotretan super lamanya di Jeju. Awalnya pemotretannya hanya membutuhkan waktu empat hari, namun karena terjadi badai akhirnya ia tidak bisa pulang belum lagi hanya ada sedikit sinyal. Ia bahkan tidak bisa membalas pesan dari kekasihnya, yang sekarang mungkin sudah menaruh dendam pada dirinya.

Hyunbin juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia tidak bisa mengirim pesan pada Minhyun sedangkan pada Taedong bisa terkirim. Dan anehnya lagi hanya pada Taedong, bahkan pada keluarganya pun tidak terkirim, mungkin sinyal di Jeju tahu bahwa banyak orang yang merindukan dia.

Drrt...Drrt...

Ponsel Hyunbin sudah bergetar beberapa kali selama sang model dalam perjalanan menuju apartemennya. Hyunbin yang sebenarnya tengah tertidur di jalan akhirnya terbangun karena getaran ponsel entah yang ke berapa kalinya.

 _Minki Hyung Missed calls (11)_

Dengan mata masih setengah mengantuk ia pun akhirnya menelepon balik Minki.

" _Heh?! Kwon Hyunbin dimana kau?! Kau sudah pulang kan ke Seoul?! Cepat ke The Eve! Ada masalah!"_

"Masalah apa sih _Hyung_? Aku baru saja sampai dan sangat mengantuk." Keluh Hyunbin.

" _Ini tentang Minhyun, sini cepat! Pokoknya ke The Eve sekarang jugaaa!"_ seru Minki lalu kemudian menutup teleponnya secara sepihak.

"Lah? Halo? Halo? _Hyung_?!"

Hyunbin berdecak sebal. Tapi mengingat tadi Minki mengucapkan nama Minhyun membuat Hyunbin khawatir. Apa sesuatu terjadi pada kekasihnya itu?

"Pak, tolong putar balik. Ke The Eve ya, sekarang." Ujar Hyunbin. Kantuknya kini sudah hilang, pikirannya kini berpusat pada Minhyun.

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian Hyunbin akhirnya sampai ke bar langganan teman-temannya itu. Ia pun memberikan uang tip untuk supir taksinya. Untung saja Hyunbin sudah menyuruh staffnya untuk mengirimkan barangnya dengan mobil lain, jadi ia tak perlu repot-repot memikirkan barang bawaannya.

Saat Hyunbin masuk ia langsung bisa mengenali sosok Minki yang terlihat tengah menggenggam ponselnya.

" _Hyung_ , mana Minhyun _Hyung_?" tanya Hyunbin.

"Akhirnya datang juga. Dia merepotkan tahu, tuh sedang diurus oleh Daniel dan Seongwu." Ujar Minki.

Hyunbin hanya tertawa saat melihat melihat Seongwu dan Daniel yang sedang sibuk menenangkan Minhyun yang menangis karena mabuk. Namun agak sebal juga sih, seharusnya tidak ada yang boleh melihat sikap Minhyun saat ia sedang mabuk. Karena Minhyun akan berubah menjadi sangat menggemaskan, seperti anak kecil. Membuat Hyunbin ingin menculiknya saja.

"Minhyunnie jangan menangis lagi ya?" pinta Seongwu sambil menahan tawanya.

"Tidak mauuu, Minhyunnie hiks tidak mau disiniii... Minhyunnie ingin Hyunbinnie hiks... "

Hyunbin terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia sangat ingin merekam kejadian ini. Seongwu yang kemudian menyadari keberadaan Hyunbin langsung berkata,

"Cup cup cup sayang, tuh pacarnya Minhyunnie sudah datang, nanti Minhyunnie diantar Hyunbin ya pulangnya."

Minhyun menoleh dengan mata yang merah karena menangis, pipi yang masih basah karena air mata dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang memerah kini tengah mengerucut lucu.

"Hyunbinnie?"

Hyunbin mendekati Minhyun. "Iya sayang ini aku. Kita pulang ya?"

Minhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Katanya ada hiks Hyunbinnie, tapi hiks tidak adaaaa! Kalian bohong pada Minhyunnie!" seru Minhyun yang membuat Hyunbin melongo.

"Hei sayang, ini aku Hyunbin." ujar Hyunbin sambil menangkup wajah Minhyun.

"Hyunbinnie?" tanya Minhyun sambil memiringkan kepalanya lucu. Membuat Hyunbin ingin menciumnya dan mengatakan 'lucu' berkali-kali.

"Iya ini Hyunbin, pacarnya Hwang Minhyun. Masa lupa sih?"

Minhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Siapa kau?! Kau bukan Hyunbinnie! Dasar monster jelek!" seru Minhyun sambil memukul-mukul dada Hyunbin agar Hyunbin menjauh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tawa membahana terdengar dari meja mereka. Minki sudah tertawa sambil berjongkok, Donghan sudah memukul-mukul Taedong dengan keras, sementara Daniel kini bahkan sudah mengeluarkan air mata karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Bahkan Jonghyun yang biasanya tidak pernah tertawa keras kini sudah ikut berjongkok disamping Minki.

"HAHAHAH A-ADUH HAHAHA MONSTER JELEK KATANYA AHAHAHAHA!"

Hyunbin hanya bisa menghela napasnya pelan. Sedangkan Minhyun malah sedang melipat tangannya di dadanya dengan bibir masih dikerucutkan.

"Minhyun sayang. Masa sih lupa, aku Kwon Hyunbin, masa disebut monster jelek." Rengek Hyunbin manja.

Minhyun melirik tidak suka pada Hyunbin.

"Monster jelek jangan mengaku-ngaku Hyunbinnie! Jauh-jauh sana, nanti Minhyunnie tertular jeleknya! Hush hush!" seru Minhyun sambil mendorong Hyunbin menjauh.

Hyunbin menghela napasnya. Minhyun sudah dipastikan mabuk berat karena jika ia hanya mabuk saja, sikapnya tidak akan separah ini sampai tidak mengenali Hyunbin. Seongwu yang masih tertawa akhirnya membantu Hyunbin karena kasihan.

"Minhyun, yang disana itu Hyunbinmu, masa tidak ingat sih?"

Minhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Ongie masa percaya dia Hyunbinnie? Dia itu monster jelek yang pura-pura menjadi Hyunbinnie, masa Hyunbinnie jelek seperti itu sih? Hyunbinnya Minhyunnie kan sangat tampaaaan..."

Hyunbin tertawa mendengarnya.

"Hahaha ya Tuhan dia mabuk sangat berat sampai memujiku tampan seperti itu aduhhh." Ujar Hyunbin.

"Oh iya? Memangnya Hyunbinnya Minhyun itu setampan apa?" tanya Seongwu sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ongie masa tidak tahu sih? Hyunbinnie kan model, dia tampan, tubuhnya tinggi, tampaaan sekali, matanya bagus, hidungnya mancung seperti Minhyunnie, lalu bibirnya Minhyunnie sangat sukaaa, pokoknya Hyunbinnie itu tampan, titik. Dia tidak seperti monster jelek yang tadi..."

Hyunbin dan yang lain kembali tertawa. Pasalnya sangat jarang sekali bisa melihat Hwang Minhyun dalam keadaan manja seperti ini. Memanggil dirinya 'Minhyunnie', berbicara dengan nada manja, sangat bagus untuk dijadikan ancaman dikemudian hari.

"Oke, iya aku tahu aku tampan, nah sekarang Putri Hwang ayo kita pulang, kau akan semakin error nantinya." Ujar Hyunbin sambil memangku Minhyun _bridal style_.

"Monster jelek jangan sentuh-sentuh! Yang boleh menyentuh Minhyunnie hanya Hyunbinnie!" seru Minhyun sambil sekuat tenaga mencoba melepaskan diri dari Hyunbin. Namun Hyunbin tidak menggubris ucapan Minhyun dan semakin mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan dan paha Minhyun.

"Monster jelek lepask-hmmph!"

Ucapan Minhyun terhenti karena Hyunbin tiba-tiba menciumnya. Minhyun berontak namun Hyunbin yang memang lebih kuat dari Minhyun tidak membiarkan Minhyun melepas ciuman mereka. Hyunbin melumat bibir Minhyun lembut dan sepertinya hal itu membuat Minhyun terbuai.

"Engh..." erang Minhyun disela-sela ciuman mereka.

Tangan Minhyun kini sudah mencengkeran kerah kemeja Hyunbin seolah tidak ingin ciuman mereka berhenti. Hyunbin masih sibuk melumat bibir yang juga menjadi salah satu hal yang ia suka dari Minhyun.

"Ekhem! Haloooo? Kami masih disini loh!"

Seruan Minki membuat Hyunbin mau tak mau melepas pagutannya.

"Menganggu saja." Timpal Hyunbin.

"Tolong ya, kalau mau dilanjutkan pulang saja kalian ke apartemen kalian, jangan disini. Merusak pemandangan." Ujar Minki lagi.

"Hyunbinnie?"

Baru saja Hyunbin hendak mengumpat, suara Minhyun membuatnya mengalihkan pada kekasihnya yang masih mencengkeram kerah kemejanya erat.

"Iya sayang?"

"Hiks..."

Hyunbin kaget mendengar Minhyun tiba-tiba menangis.

"Kenapa menangis hmm?"

"Hiks... maafkan Minhyunnie ya? Hiks... tadi Minhyunnie hiks berciuman dengan monster jelek huwaaaa maafkan Minhyunnie..."

Minhyun kini sudah membenamkan wajahnya di dada Hyunbin. Sementara Hyunbin tertawa lagi mendengar ucapan Minhyun. Entah sudah berapa kali ia tertawa malam ini karena melihat tingkah menggemaskan Minhyun.

"Iya tidak apa-apa, kan monster jeleknya sudah pergi sekarang. Minhyunnie berhenti menangis ya?"

Minhyun menganggukkan kepalanya di dada Hyunbin lalu melingkarkan tangannya di leher kekasihnya itu.

"Minhyunnie ingin pulang."

Hyunbin mengecup puncak kepala Minhyun gemas.

"Iya, ayo kita pulang."

Setelah berpamitan dengan yang lain. Pasangan Minhyunbin akhirnya sampai di apartemen mereka.

"Nah kita sudah sampai."

Hyunbin berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemen mereka masih dengan Minhyun di gendongannya. Ia pun berjalan memasuki kamar dan merebahkan tubuh Minhyun di tempat tidur mereka.

" _Hyung_ , ganti baju dulu ya?"

Minhyun menggeleng. "Tidak mau, aku mengantuk, sini Hyunbinnie tidur disamping Minhyunnie, cepaaat..." ujarnya sambil menarik-narik tangan Hyunbin.

Hyunbin pun mengikuti kemauan Minhyun dan merebahkan diri disamping Minhyun. Ia menarik Minhyun dalam pelukannya membuat kekasihnya itu kini bersandar di dadanya.

" _Hyung_ , kalau lagi mabuk kau menggemaskan sekali tahu, tidak seperti kalau biasa."

"Memangnya Minhyunnie mabuk ya sekarang? Hehehe."

Hyunbin mencubit hidung Minhyun gemas.

"Iya sekarang Minhyunnie sedang mabuk berat, jadi menggemaskan."

Minhyun menatap Hyunbin dengan _puppy eyes_ nya.

"Memangnya kalau tidak sedang mabuk Minhyunnie tidak menggemaskan ya?" tanyanya sedih.

"Menggemaskan kok, tapi galak." Jawab Hyunbin pelan sambil mengelus rambut Minhyun.

Minhyun terdiam sebentar terlihat berpikir. Ia kemudian mengelus pipi Hyunbin lembut.

"Hyunbinnie jangan sedih, sebenarnya Minhyunnie yang tidak mabuk itu sangat cintaaaaa sekali pada Hyunbinnie, tapi dia hanya malu saja. Kalau Hyunbinnie ada di dekatnya saja rasanya jantungnya mau meledak gitu, deg-deg-deg-deg, kencaaaang sekali. Jadinya dia galak deh..." terang Minhyun dengan nada yang menggemaskan.

Hyunbin tertawa kecil. "Kenapa Minhyunnie yang ini tahu hmm?"

"Kan Minhyunnie yang tidak mabuk juga Minhyunnie. Hmm Hyubinnie tidak bingung sama penjelasan Minhyunnie kan? Tidak kan? Soalnya Minhyunnie yang bingung hehe..."

Hyunbin kembali tertawa karena ucapan error Minhyun.

"Sudah sudah, kita tidur saja ya? Nanti ucapan Minhyunnie semakin tidak jelas kalau terus bangun." Ujar Hyunbin kemudian menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka.

Cup.

Minhyun mengecup bibir Hyunbin kilat.

"Hehe, iya selamat malam Hyunbinnie. Jangan lupa mimpi Minhyunnie ya."

Hyunbin membalas mengecup kening Minhyun.

"Iya selamat tidur sayang."

.

.

Status : END

* * *

Hai! Oh iya ini aku pake kata edisi 1 soalnya aku ada ide buat edisi 2 nya haha

Mau nanya juga menurut kalian Minhyun bakal manja pas kapan aja?

Btw kayaknya yang baca di ffn makin dikit ya? apa kalian bacanya pada di wattpad? wkwk btw aku masih harus update di ffn ga? takutnya yang di asalnya baca di ffn udh pada pindah ke wattpad gitu... plis jawab ya ini mah...

 _See ya!_

Salam cium,

dinodeer


End file.
